My Inner Debate 8
by CourtneyB
Summary: Piper has an important decision to make. She may need the help of someone from the past. - Part 8 to my Love Changes Everything Series


My Inner Debate  
  
[June 2011]  
  
[Piper and Phoebe are out grocery shopping]  
  
"Phoebe what's up with you lately? You have not been very much fun to be around this last week."  
  
"I don't know Piper. I just feel funny." Phoebe looked down as she answered Piper and continued to put stuff into the cart.  
  
"Yes you do. What's up?" Piper could see right through Phoebe and Phoebe knew it.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Phoebe answered quickly and turned away from Piper.  
  
"What? Really? Well why didn't you tell me? And why don't you know for sure?" Piper was a little confused with Phoebe's reactions.  
  
"Well I don't really know why I didn't say anything. Matt doesn't even know. I am pretty sure. I'm 2 weeks late and that never happens unless . . ."  
  
"So let's find out for sure. Go and pick up a test. We are almost done here and then we can go home and you can take it. We should be getting back soon anyway and relieve Paige from her babysitting duties." Phoebe did as she was told and they headed to the check out.  
  
[Back at the manor]  
  
"Okay Phoebe upstairs and pee on that stick." Piper said bringing in the last of the groceries and shoeing Phoebe upstairs.  
  
"Excuse me peeing on a stick? What's going on?" Paige asked in an inquisitive manor.  
  
"Oh we were at the store and Phoebe admitted that she thinks she is pregnant." Piper said as she headed for the kitchen. "I will be up in a minute."  
  
Paige followed Phoebe upstairs. By the time Paige got up to Piper's bathroom Phoebe was already done with the test and waiting on Piper's bed. As Paige came into the room Phoebe tapped the spot beside her on the bed. She went over a sat with Phoebe without saying anything for a minute or two.  
  
Finally breaking the silence Paige asked, "Phoebe why don't you seem happy about this?"  
  
Like Piper, Paige had noticed that Phoebe seemed down and had been very quiet the last week or so. "I don't really know Paige. You know as well as I do that pregnancy is not a fun time for me. I just wish that this baby could already be out and I wouldn't have to deal with any of the crap that I usually do."  
  
"You don't know that it will be the same this time. After all when Piper had Makayla she was only in labour 20 minutes and that was totally weird for her. You may get lucky and have an easy time of it this time." Paige said giving Phoebe a hug at the same time.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well even if you don't we will be here for you anytime you need us." Just than Piper joined them in her bedroom and the timer for the test went off. Phoebe got up to check it and as she expected she was pregnant. Phoebe relaxed a little after the test confirmed it and prayed that Paige's theory on the third pregnancy being easy was right.  
  
That night at dinner Phoebe announced to everyone that she would be having another baby. No big surprise to anyone was that Matt was thrilled. Likewise Leo and Luke were happy for the new parents to be. The next trick would be letting Phoebe's girls know without too much trouble. Lilly was now four and half years old and the benefit for her was that she not only had a little sister but had also seen her aunts carrying babies so Phoebe figured that she would take the news pretty easily. However Laura was only 17 months old and she was a very demanding child. This would definitely take some adjusting for her. So after dinner Phoebe and Matt sat the girls down in private and told them that they were going to have a new sister soon.  
  
"Why?" Lilly asked still a little confused about where babies come from and how they got into mommy's tummy.  
  
"Well because we wanted to have another little princess to play with." Matt answered. He picked her up and sat her in his knee.  
  
"Is she in Mommy's tummy again like Laura?"  
  
"Yes sweetie she is. It wouldn't be too long until you can see her and feel her in there." Phoebe took Lilly's hand and placed it on her stomach to show her. Surprisingly Laura came over and put her little hand with Lilly's on Phoebe.  
  
"Where?" Laura asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"She is right here. In my tummy." Phoebe placed her hand on top of Laura's little hand.  
  
"Play?" Laura didn't really understand what was happening and wanted to play with her new baby sister.  
  
"Not yet sweetie but soon. I promise soon."  
  
[Seven months later, December 2011]  
  
It was New Year's Eve day and Piper was busy at P3 setting up for the party later that night. Unfortunately all of children were running around the club and she wasn't getting much accomplished. Paige and Phoebe were trying to keep them out of Piper's way but it is hard to keep eight little girls busy. Convinced that she would never finish with the children around Piper gave up on the decorations and watched as Paige rolled around on the floor after being caught by five of the girls. They had been playing a game of hide and seek and Paige was definitely found. Phoebe on the other had the three youngest sitting on one of the couches reading a story. Now eight months pregnant Phoebe was more conducive to reading than rolling. As Piper watched the scene from the bar she let her mind wonder.  
  
Look at them. Paige with girls, she is just like a child herself. And Phoebe, she's completely at home with the three babies and a big round belly. Although our babies are not babies any more.  
  
The youngest, Brooke was now a year and half.  
  
One more baby than the family's complete. What's it going to be like in another three years? No more diapers or sleepless nights. No more bottles or highchairs. We have had at least one new baby every year since Maddy. I can't imagine not having one around. Their first smile, or laugh, or step, or word. All gone. On the other hand it will be the first day of school, or first Christmas concert, or first sleepover, or heaven help us the first boyfriend. But I still miss those baby days. It has now been three and a half years since I held my own newborn and in another year she will be gone to school also.  
  
Maddy had started kindergarten that fall and Piper had troubles leaving her. Unlike when Melinda went to school Maddy also had trouble leaving her Mommy and in a way that was a comfort to Piper. Maddy had always been more dependent on Piper. She liked to follow Piper around all day. Whatever she did there was Maddy ready and waiting to help out. Melinda on the other hand was her own person. She was a terrific help with her sister's but in a more protective way. She watched how they played together while still completely aware of her surrounding. A demon never entered the house without Melinda knowing. Every night Piper would check on the girls before she went to bed herself and often she found Melinda in one of her sister's room's. She could sense when they were scared and feel their pain. Piper watched her one night sneak into Maddy's room after she had had a nightmare. Melinda took Maddy in her arms and rocked her back to sleep telling her that it was only a dream and that she would always be there to protect her. Through the crack in the door Piper's eyes welled up with tears as Melinda sang the song that Piper used to sing to them as babies. After a few minutes Melinda fell asleep as well and Piper decided to leave Melinda in Maddy's room and headed back to bed. The next morning when she went to wake the girls Maddy was still curled up in Melinda's arms and they were both fast asleep. The whole scene reminded Piper of when she was little and how Prue would comfort her. She hope was that her girls would never have to feel the loss of losing a sister like she had. She also hoped that she would be there for all of their firsts unlike her mother.  
  
Never ever will I put them through that. I won't leave them alone and I won't let them lose each other. That is one tradition that will not continue.  
  
"Piper. Piper are you in there?" Piper shook her head realizing that Phoebe was standing right in front of her. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About what honey?" Phoebe said curiously.  
  
"Nothing really. So I am not getting anything done here why don't I just leave it for the night mangers to finish and we all go to the park or something?" Piper said changing the subject. "That is if you are feeling up to it." Piper gently rubbed Phoebe's tummy.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I can't believe how good I do feel. I only wish that my other two pregnancies had gone as smoothly as this one has." Paige had been right. This pregnancy had been so awesome for Phoebe. She had only had a few months of morning sickness instead of nine months of it and she was nowhere near as sore as she had been. Her only worry now was the delivery but time would tell. "You know if the delivery goes well I might just be tempted to have another."  
  
"Are you serious? That would be four Phoebe. Trust me its crazy just having three and in truth you have nine because these kids are always together."  
  
"I know but I just can't imagine not having a little baby. And besides I'm only 35 I could still have another." Phoebe said with a cocky smile.  
  
"But Phoebe you would be like 37 or 38 by the time she was born and do you really want to be in your late fifties when they finally graduate from High School?"  
  
"Piper what's the big deal? It's not like we will ever that quiet lifestyle. The girls will be out own their own and we will likely still be fighting off the world's evil on a regular basis."  
  
"Oh God I hope not. I don't think my body can handle another twenty or thirty years of being flung against walls. I hope at some point we get to retire and let some other witches take over. But I also don't want it to be our little witches that take over. I don't think I could handle watching them fight or get hurt. I just thank God that Leo decided to keep his powers."  
  
A while ago Leo had been toying with the idea of giving up his powers but had decided to keep them because of the possibility of one of the children getting hurt. This past Christmas he and Piper had received a very special gift from the Elders. They decided with the upcoming arrival of Phoebe's baby and the rest of the family that Leo had enough charges to deal with. They resigned him to care for the Halliwell witches only, young and old. They also struck a deal that he would remain their whitelighter until the little girls received their full powers as adults at which time they would be assigned their own whitelighter and Leo would be officially retired to spend the rest of his days with Piper as a mortal. In the mean time he would appear to age as Piper did so there was no confusion.  
  
"I agree. So where are we going to take these wild children?" Phoebe asked laughing at Paige being chased by a group of 3,4 and 5 year olds.  
  
"Golden Gate Park sounds good to me." And with that they gathered up the children and loaded everyone into the two vans they had come in.  
  
[Later that night in Piper's office at P3]  
  
Piper was trying to keep herself busy in her office while the club was alive with eager New Years Eve partiers including her sisters and her husband. For some reason Piper just didn't feel like celebrating the New Year. She had so much more on her mind. She was supposed to working the new bookings and organizing the paper work but she couldn't take eyes off the pictures that flooded both her desk and the office walls. The walls had once been covered with posters of bands that had played the club or that she wanted to have play at the club. Now the walls told a different story of the life she was so proud of. The first pictures of her and Leo than Melinda, Maddy and Makayla's baby pictures. As well her sister's and their families adorned the walls. She never once questioned the idea of having them on her walls. They brought a sense of home and peace to a crazy world of nightclubs and singing sensations.  
  
What would I do without them? Just over 13 years ago he walked into our house and into my life. Although I didn't want to admit it to myself than I knew instantly he was the one. Five years later my first precious angel arrived. I can't believe in just six weeks she will be eight years old. Those first few moments of her life were the best moments of my life. Her smell, her movements, her eyes, her hair I will never forget.  
  
Her eyes drifted over Maddy and Makayla towards the latest picture of Phoebe and her girls. In the picture Phoebe was about six months pregnant. She was laying down on the grass with her two girls on either side of her. All three were laughing. Her mind wondered to what Phoebe had said earlier that day.  
  
"You know if the delivery goes well I might just be tempted to have another." I can't believe she wants to have a forth. Although I am not surprised we always figured her to have the largest family. Leo wants another baby or at least a year ago he did. I don't think I could do that, or could I? No, no I couldn't. I am 38 years old this year how could I even think of having another baby? What am I thinking about? I don't want any more kids. I have the three most beautiful girls on the face of the earth. Why would I want another? It couldn't be fair to the girls for me to have a baby. What would it do to the power of three? Melinda would be nearly ten years older than a new baby and Maddy needs me too much, not to mention Makayla. I am thinking crazy thoughts here. My life is perfect. Well not perfect but close. Why would I want to mess with it? I couldn't, I can't. Not now, not ever. It's not right, it's not fair. That's it I have made up my mind. No more babies.  
  
"Umm, Piper."  
  
Piper shook her head as she snapped back to reality. She had been completely unaware of Leo's presence and wondered how long he had been standing there.  
  
"Yes. How long have you been standing there?" She asked.  
  
"A minute or two. Where were you?" He asked coming over to her side.  
  
"No where special. I was just thinking about things." Leo turned her in chair to face him and leaned in to kiss her. He captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
"Well what were you thinking?"  
  
"Just about New Years. It will be 2011 in an hour. Can you believe how the time has flown?" She didn't feel like telling him the truth since she already had told him over a year ago that she didn't want another baby. What good would come of her telling him again that she didn't want another child? "Leo, Melinda will be eight years old in a month. I'm going to be 38. How did so much time pass?"  
  
"Piper I don't even notice anymore. I was born in 1924. New Years Eve to me is just another excuse to party."  
  
"Well I see it Leo, I feel it. I can feel the time passing through my veins. I see it in everything I do. This New Year is just hard for some reason."  
  
"Maybe it would be easier if you let yourself have fun instead of hiding in the office doing paper work." He gave her a little smirk that only she would be able to read.  
  
"I guess your right." She leaned into kiss him. He pulled her up to her feet and together hand in hand they joined the festivities on the dance floor.  
  
Two weeks later Piper was in her room. The house was silent. Both Maddy and Melinda were at school, Makayla was having her afternoon nap and Leo was out running errands for the club. Piper was sitting on the couch in her room reading. Although the book was actually pretty interesting she still couldn't concentrate.  
  
It's too quiet here. There was a day once that I couldn't get two minute of peace in this house. Now with Maddy and Melinda at school it just leaves me and Makayla and Leo of course. It's weird having him home all the time. I don't know what to do with him and I think he is bored. He is not used to being home all the time the either. I need to find something for him to do. He always wanted to stay home with the girls but they are at school. I wonder now would be a perfect time for me to open that restaurant I always wanted to. He could stay with Makayla and I could get it started.  
  
As that thought continued the warm sun streaming into her room was making Piper sleepy and within a few minutes she too was sound sleep.  
  
The wail of a newborn infant filled the room. Instinctively Piper jumped to feet and ran into what used to be the nursery. The closet that had been the nursery once was once again a nursery. She paused before entering wondering how and why it was back to being a nursery. She went over to the crib that was back in the room and looked down to find a very little baby all in pink crying. Piper reached down and picked up the little girl. She started to settle as soon as she sunk into Piper's arms.  
  
"Who are you little angel?" Piper asked the baby.  
  
"She is the dream you want so much." A voice behind her said.  
  
Piper turned around to see who had said that. In shock she almost dropped the baby in her arms, for in front of her stood Prue.  
  
Regaining her composure Piper said, "Prue is that really you?"  
  
"Yes Piper. Well sort of. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Prue it's been ten years." Piper could barely talk. Tears were trickling down her checks. "What are you doing here?" Just then the baby started to squirm in her arms. "Oh I'm sorry baby. I nearly forgot I was holding you. And what did you mean that she is my dream?"  
  
"I am here to help you Piper. You have Grams, Mom and I worried." Prue said coming to Piper's side.  
  
"Worried why?"  
  
"Well because you are denying what you want. You a fighting this desire." Prue said pointing to the infant in Piper's arms. The two of them moved over to couch and took a seat with the baby in between them still in Piper's arms. "Why are you fighting it?"  
  
"I'm not fighting anything. I don't need to have another baby. I have three incredible girls."  
  
"Piper you are hiding your feelings. I could always tell when you wanted something. You want to have another baby. And it's not about needing to have baby it's about you wanting to have one. Piper I know you. You have been thinking about this since Phoebe announced that she was pregnant and you know as well as I do that destiny will always get it's way. You are meant to have this baby. It is your destiny."  
  
"Destiny of what Prue? I already have the power of three with my girls."  
  
"Piper they will not be the next power of three. This baby you want will be a part of the greatest power to ever exist. Don't worry about your girls they have their own destinies to fulfill and they will. But you want this Piper, so go get it."  
  
"What are saying Prue? That I have to have a baby now. That is part of my destiny and that if I don't I will be letting some higher plan down. That's just not fair. I wanted this just because I wanted it. Now I am being forced to have it."  
  
"Piper that's not it. The only reason this destiny become clear to us is because you are fighting it. The desire was in you long before we ever saw what would come of it. I am not here to get you to have a baby to fulfill this plan. I am only here to make you face yourself and admit what you want. This has nothing to do with them. It's just you."  
  
"I still don't know Prue. Sure I want to have baby. I love this stage. Look at her, how tiny and innocent she is. I miss holding them, feeding them, caring for them. The girls are getting so big and I want to hold onto them as tight as possible. They are growing up and before I know it I will lose them. I just want to hang on for a little while longer." Piper said resting her head on Prue's shoulder.  
  
"Piper, honey." Leo knelt down beside the couch where his wife was sleeping. He gently shook Piper's arm to wake her.  
  
"Leo." She answered still mostly asleep.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe's on the phone. She needs you to pick up Lilly from pre- school when you get Melinda and Maddy. She is stuck at the doctors."  
  
"Okay what time is it?"  
  
"Three o'clock. The kids need to be picked up soon." Leo handed Piper the phone and left the room. When she sat up it dawned on her that Prue wasn't there and neither was the little baby she held. It had all been a dream.  
  
"Hi Phoebe. Yeah Leo told me. It's no problem I will pick her up. You have Laura with you? Okay good. I will see you later." Piper hung up the phone and moved to the closet that had been the nursery at one time.  
  
So I guess I should clean this out again. She placed her hand on her stomach. Prue was right. I do want another baby. Oh no how am I going to tell Leo. I said no more so long ago. Well I will worry about that on my way to get the kids. See you soon sweet angel.  
  
[A week later]  
  
Piper was over at Phoebe's house helping clean as Phoebe was due to deliver any day now and could not move very easily. She was sitting at the kitchen table while Piper busied herself cleaning the counters and cupboards. Piper had spent the last two days cleaning Phoebe's whole house. Lilly and Makayla were at their pre-school class so only Laura was playing at Phoebe's feet. Twice a week for a few hours in afternoon the older girls that weren't in school went to a pre-school. This way they could learn to be apart from Piper and Phoebe and learn to play with other children other then their sisters and cousins. All three of the mommy enjoyed the break as well. It gave them some free time without the interruptions. One baby was a lot easier to take of than three or more.  
  
"Piper this is driving me crazy. I can't move at all. I can't even pick Laura up anymore." Phoebe sat complaining.  
  
"Well don't gain so much weight." Piper responded without looking away from what she doing.  
  
"It's not like I can help that. I have always gained the most weight. I just want her out."  
  
"Well what did Ava yesterday?"  
  
"She said that it doesn't look like she will be joining us for at least another week. I just don't think that I can wait that long."  
  
"Phoebe what is your rush? You have had a pretty good pregnancy I should think that you would not want to push yourself to deliver to quickly." Piper finally paused scrubbing the oven and looked at Phoebe as she talked.  
  
"That's just it. I have a good time and I want to see if the delivery will go as smoothly as the rest of the pregnancy. Matt and I have already decided that we want to have another baby after this one as long as everything goes okay when she is born. He really want a huge a family and I always have wanted lots of kids as well. As long as I am healthy I do really want to have four and even things out." Piper didn't respond to Phoebe and Phoebe started to wonder if she was feeling all right.  
  
Over the last few weeks Phoebe had noticed that Piper had been unusually quiet and a little depressed. She had been brushing it off thinking that it was just her imagination but the last time Phoebe had mentioned that she wanted to have forth Piper had gotten all defensive saying that was a silly idea and that Phoebe would be to old to have any more children. Now she was silent. Phoebe was sure that she would hear it from Piper again and had made sure to have some reasons ready this time.  
  
"Piper what is going on? You have very grumpy these last few weeks."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar. I know you and something is up."  
  
"It's nothing really Phoebe. I just needed to figure out some things."  
  
"What things? Piper you never keep secrets from me. Please tell me." Piper turned back to her cleaning.  
  
"Really Phoebe I am fine. I have it all figured out now. I have to get this stove done because I have to go and get the kids in a few minutes."  
  
"Fine Piper. I don't know why you are being so stubborn but if your not going to tell me I won't ask."  
  
I don't know why I am being so stubborn either. But I can't very well tell Phoebe before I tell Leo. Plus I think I should wait until after she has the baby to tell her. I have to find some way to tell Leo though. Why am I so scared to tell him? I know he will be okay with it. Maybe that's why I am so scared. That he will say yes and I change my mind in a few days or a month. No I want this I won't change my mind.  
  
"OH, OH PIPER." Phoebe's screaming shook Piper back to reality.  
  
"What's the matter?" She said running to her side. As she got to Phoebe it became obvious that she was in labour and that her water had just broke. "Okay stay calm, honey. Lets just get you up to bed."  
  
"No Piper I need to be at the manor. NOW." She cried as the first contraction hit her.  
  
"Okay I will call Leo and he can orb you to the manor and than go and get the girls. LEO."  
  
"Mommy what wrong? Why you crying?" Laura was at Phoebe's other side and very concerned that Phoebe was now in pain.  
  
"Mommy's fine baby. Your sister is coming now. Go into the toy room and play until Aunt Piper comes to get you." Phoebe said now that the contraction was calming down.  
  
"Yes Mommy." She reached up and gave Phoebe a kiss as Leo orbed in.  
  
"Piper, what's up?" He turned to look at Phoebe and clued into why he had been called. "Oh Phoebe come on I will help you up."  
  
"Leo take me to the manor. Please." He looked in Piper's direction and a simple nod was all he needed. He orbed Phoebe to the manor and Piper went to get Laura from the toy room.  
  
[Seven hours later]  
  
"Phoebe you need to push. I know it hurts and I know you are tired but you have to push now." Piper said from the end of the bed. After eight babies the sisters had decided that they didn't really need Eva anymore. She had been there for the first few but since Makayla it had only been the sisters. Eva always did a health check of both mom and baby after the birth but the sisters handled the deliveries. On Piper's command Phoebe continued to push. She had already been pushing for 15 minutes and the head was just emerging. "Keep going Phoebe. I can see her."  
  
"Just a few more big pushes Phoebe." Paige said from one side of her. Matt was on the opposite side holding Phoebe in a semi-upright position so it was easier for her to push.  
  
A few minutes later little Lyanna Daisy Halliwell-Johnson was born at 10:25 pm on January 22, 2012. As before Phoebe's other two girls joined her on the bed as well as Piper and Paige for the first feeding of Lyanna. Ever since Melinda each baby's birth was followed up by their first feeding surrounded by the aunts and any other children in the family. It had become a Halliwell tradition. The men remained downstairs with the other children to give the sisters their moment.  
  
"She's perfect Phoebe." Paige said cooing over Lyanna.  
  
"Those little toes and little fingers." Piper said. She had Laura sitting on her lap and she was gentling brushing Lyanna's hair aside.  
  
I can't wait for this moment to come to me again. That first time, oh I remember how special it felt. Such a simple act, how can it be so peaceful and fulfilling? Do I tell them now or wait for a while longer? This is Phoebe's day I think it would be better to wait. But Leo I don't think that I can wait much longer to tell him. Seeing this precious little baby I know what I want I just can't find the words.  
  
"Yes she is perfect. Just like my other two babies." Phoebe smiled at Laura and Lilly. "You are quite the eater my little one. I think you may make Mommy very sore for the first while."  
  
"It's a good sore though." Piper's eyes were sparkling in the sight of the newborn and they got Paige's attention not to mention the tone of her voice.  
  
"Piper is there something you need to tell us?" Paige raised her eyebrows as she looked in Piper's direction.  
  
"No."  
  
"Piper, you already lied to me once today. Now spill, what's going on with you recently." Phoebe asked Piper in a sneaky tone.  
  
"I can't tell you. At least not yet."  
  
"What do you mean not yet. We are your sisters." Paige said pouting.  
  
"Piper, are you pregnant?" Phoebe asked switching sides for Lyanna.  
  
"No . . . . . . . . . . Not yet." Piper almost wished that she had stuck with her plan to keep her mouth shut but it was too late now.  
  
"Really? You want to have another baby. Honey I'm so happy." Paige said reaching over to Piper and pulling her into a hug. Phoebe stayed silent with a huge smile pasted to her face.  
  
"Shhh, I haven't told Leo. I can't find the words to tell him." Piper said a little ashamed that her sisters knew before Leo.  
  
"I knew you were hiding something from me." Phoebe responded in a conniving voice. "Piper you know he wants more children. Just tell him. It's not like he is going to say no."  
  
"I know. I am just nervous for some reason." She paused for a minute. "I shouldn't have told you first, but I had to say something to someone."  
  
"Well how long have you been thinking about this?" Paige asked curiously.  
  
"Pretty much since Phoebe announced that she was pregnant. Although I only decided that it was something I wanted to do about a week ago. Actually Prue helped me to decide." Both sisters' eyebrows jumped with this information. "She was in a dream I had. She came to me with a baby and made me face the decision head on. She also told me that my girls are not the next charmed ones and I don't really know what she meant."  
  
"Maybe she meant that they are now nine baby girls and the charmed ones will not be needed in the future." Paige offered as a suggestion.  
  
"No I think she was hinting on something else. I guess we will have to wait and see."  
  
"I can't believe you had a dream with Prue in it and didn't tell me." Phoebe actually looked a little annoyed that she had been left out of the loop.  
  
"Well I could hardly tell you without telling you what the dream was about. I'm sorry Pheebes." Just then they heard a knock at the door and Matt peeked his head in.  
  
"Everything okay in here?" He said coming to Phoebe's side.  
  
"Yeah sweetie. She is all done. Will you take the girls downstairs to play? I think Lyanna is getting sleepy and I could use a nap now too."  
  
"Sure I will be right back up. Let's go girls." Matt ushered the little ones out of the room.  
  
"We will let you sleep too Phoebe. Do you want me to take her?" Piper asked getting up off the bed pointing to Lyanna.  
  
"Please. I think Matt brought the bassinet over. Just lay her down in there." Phoebe wiggled down into the bed. "Hey thanks you two. I love you."  
  
"We love you too sweetie." Paige said giving Phoebe a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Paige left the room while Piper took Lyanna in her arms. "I'll just take her downstairs with me, okay?"  
  
"Yeah just remember that she is mine. You can have your own soon." Phoebe chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to sleep. This will be your last peaceful night for a while." Piper bent down and kissed Phoebe on the forehead before leaving the bedroom. At the top of the stairs Piper ran into Matt carrying the baby bassinet.  
  
"Oh here she is. I can take her Piper." Matt said setting the bassinet down and reaching for his new daughter.  
  
"Oh no you don't. She is mine all night. I want you to leave that bassinet there and go a be with your wife." Piper said turning her body so he couldn't take her niece from her.  
  
"Don't be silly. I was going to put her down in the bassinet in the bedroom with Phoebe and than take Lilly and Laura home. They passed out on the sofa in the parlor with Paige."  
  
"Now you listen to me. This is my house and my sister and my nieces and I will take care of everything. All you need to do is go and stay with Phoebe. Leo can orb the girls into Melinda and Maddy's room for the night. I will take care of this little one. Enjoy your last night of quiet. Now go mister."  
  
"If your sure?" Piper nodded her head "Okay than. Call me if you need anything." A smile crossed Matt's face as he turned towards Piper and Leo's bedroom.  
  
"So it's just us little one." Piper said starting down the stairs.  
  
She went down the stairs to find Leo. She found him in the sunroom cleaning the girl's toys. It had been a long day with Phoebe and Piper was exhausted. Leo knew this and he also knew that she would not be able to go to bed without tiding up.  
  
"Oh Leo thank you so tiding up." Piper said moving over to him.  
  
"Well I know you and that you wouldn't have rested until it was done. Long night." He smiled and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"For sure but look what came out of it." Lyanna was fast asleep in Piper arms. She had Phoebe's hair and nose but it looked like she was going to have Matt's mouth.  
  
"You know I can't remember our girls this tiny. I know they were but it seems impossible that they were." Leo helped Piper sit down on the wicker sofa. "Are you okay Piper?"  
  
"Of course why do you ask?"  
  
"I have just noticed that you have been, well . . . I don't know just different lately."  
  
"Everything is perfect Leo." NOW just tell him already. Her mind was racing. Here is the perfect time. Just say it.  
  
"Well if you're sure. I will take our little nieces upstairs and put them in bed." He kissed her again and went into the next room where the little ones were sleeping. He orbed Lilly up first. Two minutes later he was back with the baby bassinet. "Here put her in down in this Piper." He set the bassinet down on the table and went to help Piper.  
  
"Thanks honey. Will you make sure that Makayla is okay while you are upstairs." She gently placed Lyanna down into the bassinet and Leo left with Laura.  
  
Piper walked over to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. Why didn't I tell him? It was perfect timing. Look at me, the coward. I wish I were already pregnant. It would so much easier just to tell the happy news. She reached over grabbed a small round pillow from the chair beside her. She lifted her shirt stuffed the pillow under it. See now this would be easier. I could say guess what? I can't wait for this again. She stood there for another few minutes rubbing the pillow under her shirt. Unbeknownst to Piper, Leo had come back downstairs after settling the girls in bed. He stood at the far doorway of the sunroom watching his wife.  
  
"Uhhmm Piper is there something you need to tell me?" He said moving across the room. A startled Piper whipped around to face him with the pillow still in her shirt.  
  
"Leo! Are you spying on me?" She was in total shock that he had got her daydreaming with props.  
  
"No I just came back downstairs after putting the girls in bed. Are you pregnant Piper?"  
  
"No I'm not pregnant. But ."  
  
"Than why may I ask do you have a pillow, I'm assuming, under your shirt?"  
  
"Leo lets sit first." She took his hand and led him over the sofa again. Once there she pulled the pillow out and tossed it back on the chair. Breathe Piper, Just breathe. "Okay listen Leo. I have been doing a lot of thinking recently about this. I want to have a baby. I know that I said no before and I don't know why I have changed my mind now but I really want this."  
  
"Piper"  
  
"Leo I know I am no spring chicken anymore and I know that our girls are getting older and that this baby would be so much younger then them especially Melinda and that it may mess with the power of three thing but, but I can't ."  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"I just can't help it. I want a baby, I want to be pregnant and want it now."  
  
"Piper!" He put his finger on her lips. "Will you just stop for two minutes?" Piper nodded. "Okay than. I would love to have a baby with you." The sides of her mouth inched up. Leo's finger was still holding her mouth closed. He slowing moved it so she could answer him.  
  
"Really?" Her eyes lit up and her smile grew bigger.  
  
"Of course sweetie. I would have a dozen more children with you. Is this why you have been quiet?" Piper nodded. "How long have you been thinking about this? Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
  
"It's been in the back of my mind truthfully since you first mentioned it but mainly since Phoebe got pregnant. I have no idea why I didn't tell you. I couldn't even admit it to myself until a week ago. I think I had convinced myself that my life was prefect as was. Having another child would throw everything off. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." She leaned against his chest.  
  
"That's okay. I think I can forgive you. So when do you want to get started?" He said pulling her into a long slow kiss that made her tingle all over.  
  
"As soon as possible." She answered breaking their kiss for only a moment.  
  
"Well let's get to it then."  
  
"Uhm honey our bed is a little full tonight. I think we may have until tomorrow."  
  
"Or I could just take you somewhere else."  
  
"Ohh like where?" Her eyebrows shot up with his suggestion. His eye up looked skyward. "But wait what about the kids?"  
  
"They'll be fine. Paige is asleep on the couch, Phoebe and Matt are upstairs and all the kids are asleep. I think it will be okay."  
  
"Well we can't be gone all night because this new baby will not sleep through the night and I promised Phoebe and Matt I would take care of her."  
  
"If she wakes up we will hear her. Now that's enough talk." He pulled her to her feet and cupped his hands around her checks pulling her into a deep, soul shaking kiss as the warm blue lights surrounded them taking the lovers to heights rarely reached by mortals.  
  
The End But To Be Continued


End file.
